Larmes de Sang
by Kay030
Summary: Ellana est à Londres. Une catastrophe se produit. Edwin pourra t-il la ramener?   Premier chapitre inspiré de la fin de Fièvre Faë, de KMM.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody!

J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en ligne cette fic. Elle est inspirée de la fin de "Fièvre Faë", de Karen Marie Moning. Je peux presque dire que ce premier chapitre n'est pas tout à fait de moi...

Je vous rappelle que c'est un Rating M. L'histoire en elle-même est assez violente.

Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont la propriété de Pierre Bottero.

**_Chapitre 1: Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant._**

Elle était a Londres et arrivait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait peur. La barrière maintenant les monstres dans un autre monde s'effritait. Elle allait céder, bientôt. Certains monstres étaient déjà passés. Elle sentait sa propre terreur jaillir d'elle. Elle était dans la rue, et avançait. Le monde semblait fou: les gens sortaient de chez eux, se battaient sans raison apparente. Dans le courant de la manifestation qui passait devant elle, un homme et une femme tombèrent et furent piétinés. Leurs hurlements d'agonie résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

_Cours!_

L'instinct d'Ellana lui parla, lui conseilla de fuir. Abandonnant sa fierté, elle fit demi tour et courut. Aussi loin qu'elle put, a sa vitesse maximale. Et puis... Elle arriva devant cette petite église, avec son clocher. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte, la refermant derrière elle et la barricadant avec un meuble. Avant de continuer son chemin, elle prit de l'eau et une pomme, puis chercha l'accès au clocher. Ouvrant la petite trappe qui y menait, elle monta à l'échelle jusqu'au premier palier, une autre échelle pour arriver au sommet.

_Regarde!_

Devant ses yeux horrifiés, elle vit que certains monstres avaient pris une apparence humaine et guidaient de vrais humains vers des zones d'ombre, où d'autres attendaient le festin. Elle entendit leurs cris désespérés et ferma les yeux d'effroi, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les hurlements des femmes et des enfants. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir accompagné Edwin à Al-Jeit, d'être restée ici. Il lui manquait, mais en même temps, elle était heureuse qu'il soit en sécurité. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, le premier coup de minuit commença à sonner derrière elle.

_Ressens!_

Le monde sembla alors commencer à se distordre. La noirceur de la nuit sembla prendre du volume. Les zones d'ombre s'étendirent, les hurlements s'amplifièrent. Elle commença à trembler. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le manche de son poignard, à sa ceinture. Au sixième coup, elle hurla, se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Au douzième, la barrière s'effondra, et l'écho se propagea jusqu'à l'horizon. Et elle sut, elle sut...

_Que se serait la plus longue nuit de sa vie. Rien ne serait jamais pareil._

Alors, elle redescendit au premier palier. Chercha une cachette. Elle était terrifiée. Trouva un placard et s'enferma dedans. Enleva sa veste pour boucher l'interstice entre la porte et le sol. Rassembla ses armes. Remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa la tête dessus. Et attendit.

_Attendit. Longtemps._

Elle perdit le compte du temps. Après ce qui lui sembla au moins deux éternités, elle remit sa veste. Se leva. Ouvrit la porte. Il faisait jour. Les monstres ne sortaient pas le jour. Elle rejoignit l'échelle et descendit. Elle arriva devant l'autel de l'église. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux hommes entrèrent. Ses sens lui dirent de faire attention. Certains monstres avaient apparence humaine, et les yeux de ceux ci disaient quelque chose. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de rapport sexuels avec une femme, et ne s'embarrasseraient pas de son accord. Elle sortit son poignard, avant qu'une vague de luxure et de chaleur la frappe, lui faisant lâcher le manche de celle ci.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle sentit quelque chose sur ses joues. C'était chaud, et elle y porta la main.

_Elle pleurait du sang._

Le premier la prit par la taille, le second sortant de son champ de vue. L'Univers se brouilla. Sa dernière pensée fut: "Où est Edwin?". Puis...

_Chaleur, désir, attente sauvage. Ses amants aiment ça, et elle aussi. Un éclair de douleur la traverse et elle hurle. L'un d'eux l'a mordue. Plus vite, plus chaud, plus près. Toujours plus chaud. Trois corps nus, allongés sur la pierre. Elle ne sait pas qui est qui, et s'en moque. Toutefois... Un d'entre eux est plus doux. Elle oublie tout. Cette jeune fille aux yeux violets. Cette belle cité suspendue. Les noms, les prénoms, le deuil comme la joie, les amis comme les ennemis. Et cet homme... Ses yeux d'acier posés sur elle, reflétant sa tendresse. Un cri lui échappe. Un hurlement. Une supplique._

EDWIN!

_Puis le silence._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Voici le chapitre 2!

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 2: Recherches**_

Au même moment, un homme se réveille en sursaut. Il a fait un drôle de cauchemar, dans lequel la femme qu'il aime est terrifiée, et l'appelle, sans jamais qu'il ne la rejoigne. Il est à Al-Jeit, et ressent le besoin impérieux de rentrer à Londres, pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Il passe outre ce sentiment, et démarre une nouvelle journée.

_Il a toujours ce sentiment de brûlure, de malaise._

Une sentinelle entre en trombe dans le bureau de l'Empereur. Quelque chose est arrivé. Sur Terre, c'est le chaos. La barrière de Londres s'est désintégrée. Des milliers de gens sont morts. Des milliers de portés disparus, aussi. Parmi eux, celle qu'il aime. Ellana. Il se lève, robot parmi les hommes, et rejoint ceux qui vont chercher des survivants. A sa grande surprise, sa sœur est la. Elle lui tombe dans les bras. Elle aussi a peur. Après un pas sur le côté, il se retrouve devant chez lui.

_Réfléchis. Cherche. Sens son aura. Suis ton instinct._

Il marche, sa sœur près de lui, sabre en main, tuant les monstres sur son passage. Il est froid. Il ne ressens qu'une immense volonté. Celle de LA retrouver. Car il a besoin d'elle. Car il l'aime. Et puis... Un scintillement, par terre. Un bracelet en acier. Le sien, en fait, qu'il Lui avait offert.

_Elle est passée par là._

Il lève les yeux. En face de lui, une église. Un clocher. Et, au sommet... Une veste. Sa veste. Pendant comme un étendard. Siam l'a vue, aussi. Elle va chercher un rêveur, on ne savait jamais.

La porte est bloquée. Dans un élan de fureur, il se jette dessus. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, elle s'ouvre. à l'intérieur... Il lui semble que c'est l'apocalypse. Il fait chaud, très chaud. L'air a un goût de sang, de douleur et de sexe. Il prend peur. Avance quand même. Se fige. Son cœur se brise, tombe dans sa poitrine. A côté de lui, Siam étouffe un sanglot.

_Elle est là._

Pas dans l'état dans lequel il espérait la retrouver, cependant. Allongée sur l'hôtel en granit, presque roulée en boule sur elle même, pleine de sang. Et nue. Son poignard gît près de ses vêtements, quelques pas plus loin.

_Mon ange, que t'ont-ils fait?_

Il court vers elle, suivi du rêveur. Doucement, il la prend dans ses bras, et elle gémit. Elle ouvre les yeux, mais ne paraît pas le reconnaitre. L'incompréhension dans ses beaux yeux, elle fronce les sourcils et lui demande, d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris et les pleurs:

_**Qui êtes vous?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Voici le chapitre 3! Merci à Ludovikka et Indochine Ramera pour leurs comms!

Je ne possède toujours rien...

_**Chapitre 3: Dans mon esprit**_

Froid. Faim. Chaud, à l'intérieur. Mais tellement froid. Du bruit. Des pas. Je ferme les yeux. Ami ou ennemi? On court. Toucher. Une odeur inconnue, mais familière. Rassurante. Apaisante. Des bras forts.

_J'ouvre les yeux. Ceux de l'homme, couleur acier, me regardent. Il est choqué. __**Pourquoi?**_

Je pose la question qui me vole dans l'esprit. Qui est-il? Et moi? Je suis animale. Je ronronne. Mon instinct me dit que je peux lui faire confiance. Je cherche son âme. Elle est comme la caresse d'une plume, mais tranchante comme l'arme qu'il porte et dont je sens la poignée. Mon compagnon, mon âme sœur. Je le sais, je le sens. Un homme et une femme approchent. Le premier essaie de me toucher, mais j'attrape son bras et le tord. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis debout. La seconde se rapproche de mon compagnon, et je feule.

_Il est a MOI! _

Ils ont tous deux l'air surpris, mais elle s'écarte vite de lui. Il enlève sa chemise et me la donne. Je la mets, même si je n'aime pas le frottement du tissu sur ma peau. Elle a son odeur. Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Ce geste m'est familier.

"Viens, rentre à la maison."

Qui est-ce? Ellana. C'est joli. Familier, comme le parfum de mon compagnon. Et cet autre mot... "Maison". Je suis confuse. Je ne sais pas. Je le suis. J'ai confiance en lui.

_Mon compagnon. Mon âme sœur._

Le soleil me brûle les yeux. Il vient près de moi, m'attire dans ses bras, comme pour me protéger. Je ne peux pas marcher loin. Il le comprend vite et me soulève. Une jeune fille nous attend. Elle aussi me rappelle quelque chose. De grands yeux violets, des cheveux blonds. Elle nous touche, et nous voici autre part. Une salle pleine de gens. Beaucoup courent vers nous et je me compagnon leur fait signe, et ils stoppent. C'est un alpha.

Il me porte toujours à travers de nombreux couloirs. Nous arrivons dans une pièce lumineuse avec un grand, un immense lit, une table en bois sombre, des draps doux et brillants et deux portes. Il m'amène vers une et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle carrelée, avec un bassin rempli d'eau au sol. Une brume en monte. Il enlève son pantalon, puis ma chemise, et avance dans l'eau. J'ai moins froid, mais me colle contre lui. Il est beau. Tout doucement, il lave mes cheveux, puis ma peau. Il fait attention a moi.

_Tendresse. Des yeux d'acier. Un prénom, dans mon esprit._

_**"Edwin?"**_

Un peu court, j'en conviens... A la prochaine fois!


End file.
